


Even pacifists have a limit mercy ending continueation

by Kitsunelord



Series: breaking point [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara and frisk have decided their genders, Chara's POV, F/M, Frisk's POV, Tags will be added, Will have three points of view, and the adopted child of frisk and chara, this is a continueation of the mercy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: This takes place seven years after the canon ending of ephal which is the abrreviation of even pacifists have a limit.





	1. catching up with the humans of the dreemur family

**Author's Note:**

> if you are wondering yes i ship charisk and this is a slightly alternate universe of the mercy ending of ephal also in this Chara became a male while Frisk became a female
> 
> Also in here chara and frisk are both 21 while Amber is ten.

Frisk's pov

 

I am cleaning the dishes when I hear giggling from outside so I drain the sink and put the dishes in a drying rack then I walk over to the front door and open it to see Chara giving our little girl named Alice or as she prefers to be called Amber a piggyback ride and I smile as I watch Chara carry Amber up the drive way "hi mom Amber says" hello sweetheart I reply.

 

I kiss Amber on the forehead and Chara puts her on the ground Amber walks into her room and begins doing her homework "hey Chara says to me" hey I reply as I quickly kiss him on the lips before asking how was work today Chara? "Work was great today no trouble from any kids today he tells me".

 

"Chara works at the human monster school that Toriel opened he works as a school officer he deals with the more rambunctious kids he works alongside Asriel who always has Flowey wrapped around his arm so Asriel has a easier time catching misbehaving students thanks to Flowey".

 

"But me I am a stay at home mom since someone needs to keep the house clean and in order".

 

Chara goes to our room and begins changing into his usual house cloths which are his green with a yellow stripe sweat shirt and black sweatpants while I am dressed in my blue with purple stripes sweat shirt and sweat pants when I see Chara exit the bedroom I plop onto the couch and turn on the tv and change the channel to animal planet then the news.

 

 

After a few minutes Amber exits her room already done with her homework but I see our black and white cat in Ambers arms the reason we have a cat is because Amber suffers from ptsd since she was abused by her father so when the court put the father behind bars Chara and I decided to take Amber into the family.

 

 

When Chara and I brought Amber home we let her familiarize herself with the house then after an hour Amber asked if we could play jenga and of course Chara and I said yes since we wanted to bond with her so we played that for a couple of hours when I decided I was going to make dinner and Amber asked if she could help.

 

 

Since I learned Amber taught herself to cook at the age of six I said yes and got a stepping stool for her and I told her I was making a recipe that Toriel cooked everyday and she asked is it butter scotch cinnimon pie and I nodded yes so she got the ingredients we need from the fridge not getting a single one wrong.

 

 

Chara watched as Amber got some flour on her face and we all laughed at that so I asked Chara to help Amber wash her face and he nodded and Amber went to him while I continued working on the pie and by the time Amber came back the pie was in the oven so I told her that she and Chara and I could watch animal planet while we let the pie bake.

 

As luck would have it too cute was on and Amber kept gushed over how cute the kittens were so after the pie was done and we ate it for dinner we tucked Amber into bed then Chara and I got ready for bed when we suddenly heard Amber start crying so we quietly entered her room and saw her in a corner saying please don't hurt me repeatedly so I went over to her and picked her up since I have helped dunkle Sans through his own ptsd episodes on occasion.

 

After an hour or two I managed to calm her down and she told me what caused her ptsd episode so Chara and I decided to let Amber sleep with us and when we woke up that morning we talked about getting Amber a service pet so we decided on getting her a rag doll kitten which she named Mittens.

 

Mittens was trained by a specialist to inform the guardians when Amber is about to have an episode also Mittens goes to school with Amber everyday and Chara is always nearby if someone decides to try and bully her but the most surprising thing is that Flowey grew attached to Amber and he goes with her on occasion through the entire school day.

 

From what Amber has told us Flowey will curl around her left arm and help calm her down when she starts having or has an episode also another fact I learned from dunkle is that Amber has only 10 hp because of being abused but her defense is extremely high and that she has a pink soul which we labeled the soul of compassion.

 

The pink soul is only capable of learning non offensive magic which Amber does know and what I mean by this is that Amber can summon pink shields to protect herself or she can protect multiple people in a single shield which she has done before when a bully was picking on other people.

 

But Alphy's has not had time to research the rest of the facts about Ambers soul we just assume she cannot learn offensive magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone knows mittens is a female


	2. Amber's everyday thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look in Ambers mind and emotions

Ambers pov

"Ok Amber everything is fine today just wake up and get ready for the weekend with mom and dad" I hear myself think "I hope everything goes fine" I say to myself" I manage to get up and get dressed so I pick up Mittens and exit my bedroom.

 

When I enter the living room I see mom and dad snuggled together I smile known they are happy as I say good morning to them "oh morning sweetie mom says" "morning Amber dad says" "Amber what do you want for breakfast mom asks" hmm how about eggs, bacon, and pancakes I suggest knowning dad loves all three of those.

 

"That is a wonderful idea sweetie mom says" "Amber why don't you relax today and watch animal planet it's time for me to help your mother cook dad says" ok dad I reply as him and mom get off the couch and walk into the kitchen.

I sit on the couch and change the channel to animal planet to see tanked is on. I love this show because it has lots of educational information about fish and it's also funny when a commercial airs I check the guide and see call of the wild man is next for a few hours.

 

I then remember the mythbusters marathon that is coming so I pull my phone out and look at the reminder I set for it I then nod and put my phone in my pocket as I smell burnt toast followed by mom chuckling as dad is saying extremely loud HOT HOT HOT which makes me laugh.

There are times when I forget dad does not cook much and every time I do I always end up laughing at his failed attempts.

 

Once another half of an hour passes we all eat breakfast and cleaned the table when we hear a knock on the door that we recognize it makes two knocks so mom and dad look at me and nod so I walk over and ask who's there "the door I hear a familiar voice say" the door who I reply "the door was locked so I knocked the voice says as mom and dad start laughing".

 

So I open the door to see uncle Sans so I lunge into him and give him a big hug which he returns "hey Amber he says" hey Sans I reply since he usually visits and stays for the weekend "ready for me to stay this weekend he asks and I nod as I let him in and he greets mom and dad before going to sit on the couch".

 

Right when he takes a seat all we hear is PPPHHHTTTT and I burst out laughing followed by mom and dad while Sans looks proud but regardless he laughs as well "wow Amber you are really learning fast you actually got me by surprise he says" thanks Sans I reply.

Sans ruffles my hair affectionately as he summons his pet blaster that he called Pulse and Pulse flys right over to me and licks my face affectionately as I pet him then he just floats beside me when we hear Mittens let out a meow so Pulse floats over slowly and greets Mittens.

 

I giggle at how cool it is that Mittens and Pulse get along then we all sit on the couch and Sans is given the remote so he chooses a science documentary since he knows that I love science and he hopes one day that I become a scientist since the world needs some with real talent like me.

 

I then feel Pulse and Mittens lay on my lap half way through the documentary I hear quiet snoring so I look at Sans to see he is still awake then I look at mom and dad and see they are asleep so I point this out to Sans and he gets a blanket from our closet with his magic and lays it on them.

 

Sans then gets an idea since I see a literal lightbulb appear over his head but I continue watching the documentary then the end credits roll and I feel a lot of magic in the house as I see a chemistry vial float over to my chemistry area that mom and dad made for me.

 

Then I feel a lab coat drape over my shoulder so I look at Sans and he has a bigger grin on his face then his usual grin so I lift Mittens off my lap as pulse floats off my lap and I put on the lab coat.


	3. Magical discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber learns how to access her magic but who will train her since her soul is extremely rare

Sans pov

 

While Amber is carefully mixing two chemicals I feel a pulse of magic come out of no where so I focus on Amber's soul and I see pink magic floating around her pink soul then I realize that everytime Amber and I do chemistry she has never messed up which intrigues me.

 

I mean every scientist or chemist messes up at least a few times but none of Ambers medical records mention any chemical related injuries which surprises me since even I have had a few injuries early in my science career so I do theorize that Ambers soul is directly related to science.

 

My observations of Ambers interactions with chemicals shows she is extremely talented in science and chemistry I have seen her figure out a theory that neither me or my college's could solve and she knows how to read wind dings which really suprised me when she told me word for word what the notes said.

 

Heck Frisk and Chara have seen Ambers extremely high intellect in action and whats more Amber has really helped when Asgore needs to go to a meeting for monsters rights and every single time she has surprised the officals with all of her memorized speeches and explainations.

 

So while Amber does her chemistry I wake up Frisk and Chara and then I ask them if they have had Alphys check Ambers soul yet and they reply by saying "thats what I forgot Chara says as he facepalms" "thanks for reminding us Frisk says" heh no problem kiddo I reply.

 

Well I know Alphy's is ready so lets go once Amber is done with her chemistry I say and they nod as we watch Amber who manages to make a very colorful end product she then pours out the beaker of chemicals into the sink and cleans it out while I make the station clean and I put it away in the closet.

 

Then I remember that it is very cold outside so I tell all three of them to dress warm because it is around sixteen degrees outside they all nod and go into their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to make up for that with a massive explaination


	4. the pink soul trait & conjoined dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting ready Sans takes Frisk, Chara, and Amber to Alphy's lab where we learn Ambers soul trait

Sans pov

 

As Amber steps into the soul analyzer and the door closes behind her as Alphy's starts the machine.

 

Soul analyzer online the machine says.

 

Name: Amber dreemur.

 

Hp:10/10

 

Atk: 10

 

Def: 30

 

Age: ten years.

 

Gender: female.

 

Related to 3 soul types: determination, integrity, and patience.

 

IQ level: 6001

 

Soul color: pink.

 

Soul trait : intellect and compassion

 

Magic capabilities: positive.

 

Offensive magic capabilities: positive

 

Learn-able magic: red, blue, light blue, and green.

 

Soul magic: entangling hearts

 

Soul ability: the power to use an enemies mind to end a fight early (non lethal)

 

Battle bio: the smartest human ever and extremely agile.

 

Analyzer printing results.

 

Frisk's pov

When I read the results I feel very proud to be Amber's adoptive mother and I can tell Chara is proud to be Amber's adoptive father we then learn from Alphys that Amber might be able to learn minor offensive magic since she is a very kind child who would never majorly harm someone.

But I still am extremely proud so I pick up Amber when she exits the analyzer and I notice she is very tired so we have Sans open a short-cut and enter it while we thank Alphys.

 

I feel Amber's grip tighten on my shoulder as we go through the short-cut but I notice she is also lightly sleeping while keeping a tight grip on me then Sans leads us out of the short-cut where we land right inside our house and Sans plops onto the couch and says he is going to take a nap.

To which Chara and I nod in agreement as I carry Amber to her room and Chara gets the blankets and pillow for Sans since we like to make sure our friends and family are comfortable.

 

I hear Sans say thanks to Chara and Chara reply's no problem lazy bones as he walks over to me and we decide to call it a day since it is dark out so Chara and I change into our night cloths and cuddle together since it is so cold.

 

Chara's pov

I am shaken awake by Frisk to see we are in a part of our minds that we don't go to often the mindscape we know that we are going to be talking to mindscape Frisk and mindscape Chara so we get up and walk through the door in front of us and we walk through a hallway when a door opens in front of us there we are greeted by mindscape Chara who leads us to mindscape Frisk who has a look of horror on their face so we follow mindscape Chara over and sit beside mindscape Frisk.

 

"Good you two are here she says through her tears" why are you crying I ask "well scape Frisk here has seen a very horrifying event that will occur in the timeline in about two years mindscape Chara tells us".

 

Frisk's pov

 

I look at our mindscape counterparts with fear in my eyes but I am told by mindscape Chara that both Chara and I should view it even though it will be gruesome Chara and I nod as we sit down and Chara wraps his arms around me as I sit between his legs.

 

We nod and they replay the event which is labeled horrible possible event so we focus on the screen as it shows a count down.

 

Nobodies pov

 

The screen goes from black to white as it occurs in the eyes of Frisk who rushes out the front door of the house to see a bleeding Chara on the driveway so Frisk helps Chara up and gets Chara inside.

 

Suddenly the screen flashes to show Frisk driving Chara home from the hospital and they chat about things that have happened since Chara was hospitalized after a while they round a corner when Frisk suddenly slams on the brakes they see a black van driving away from their house.

 

They both get very worried so they park the car on their drive way as Frisk quickly turns off the ignition and Chara jumps out of the car and grabs his keys from his pocket as he flings the door open he sees a sight that upsets him.

The event ends but Frisk and Chara know how to prevent it so they both hug mindscape Frisk as they start waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i will be focusing on my Christmas themed chapters for a while but don't worry i will make one for this one as well


	5. Amber's horrible past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Chara, and Frisk hear Amber crying so they all rush to her aid and they later learn her past

Sans pov

I wake up when I hear crying something I taught myself when Papyrus was young so I hop onto my feet as I see Frisk and Chara's room open quickly so we glance at each other and nod as I see Chara draw his knife from his inventory, Frisk pulls out a pan from her inventory, while my eye lights up as Chara opens the door.

 

Chara and I go in first as we do a sweep of the room once we know it's clear we tell Frisk and she runs into the room and over to Amber who is asleep which means she is having a nightmare so Frisk starts shaking Amber gently.

 

Frisk's pov

 

As I gently shake Amber I hear her whimper louder so I start calling her name but when this does not work Sans uses blue magic and he talks to her through her soul I notice she calms down majorly but she is still crying.

 

Eventually she wakes up and she hugs me as Chara and Sans drop their guard and they hug Amber as well as she cries on my t-shirt covered stomach while I just rub her back in a circular motion to help soothe her.

 

After about an hour she stops crying as she brings her head up to see our smiling faces and she smiles slightly knowing she is loved by her new family when her smile suddenly becomes a frown causing me to look at her concerned whats wrong sweetheart I ask "mom, dad, Sans I want to tell you something she says".

 

 

Amber's pov

 

"They all ask what do I want to tell them" Well I say as I summon out my soul and show them the way my soul really looks and they gasp as they see my soul has cracks on it that are either new or healed "Amber why is your soul so cracked Sans asks".

 

Well you know that I never told any of you my past right I ask "I never wanted to force you since we knew you had a very bad past mom says" "Your mother and I went to mount ebott for a reason Amber dad tells me".

 

 

"Amber you can tell us anything I hear Sans tell me" well I want to finally share my past with you three in the particular because you deserve to know why I get anxious around other adults that I don't know or trust I say.

"Alright sweetheart we will listen with little to no interruptions they all tell me so I smile suddenly and close my eyes brief moment and I open them again as I let out a sigh" alright I am ready so please give me your full attention I say.

 

I was born on april 18th 200X my mother and father were scientists from what I learned and they loved me dearly then tragedy struck when they left me with a babysitter while they went on a honeymoon.

 

The honeymoon was suppose to last two to three days but they never came home that was when my parents family was notified and they came to the house and informed the babysitter that my mom and dad were found dead in their cabin.

 

My parents family would have took me in but they were grieving too much to be able to care for me so they asked the babysitter to raise me so she agreed and she became my surrogate and she raised me to be kind and honest and all was good for a while.

 

Then one day a fire occured in the house which my surrogate died in because of smoke inhalation but she managed to get me to safety with only a minor burn on my forehead which was bad enough that it became a permanent scar.

 

When I was six I was adopted by a wonderful couple who loved me dearly but sadly they died so I was once again orphaned which lasted a year this time.

 

By the time I was seven I was orphaned but I was adopted shortly after by my abuser and he treated me with love at least but whenever I messed up he would hurt me mentally he called me useless but physically he caused me many scars and I even attempted suicide multiple times at least each attempt failed either because I could not go through with it or my abuser found me in the act.

 

Then when my abuser was finally caught and I was freed I knew that I wanted to be part of the family who helped me and well that happened to be you three along with the king and queen of monsters.

 

Ever since I was abused I was mentally and emotionally scarred so every now and again I have ptsd induced nightmares which all show if you guys were never helpful that I would have successful in commiting suicide in very gruesome ways and I remember the most recent one perfectly I tell them as I start tearing up.

 

"Sweetheart would you like to tell us about your nightmare mom asks" "trust me Amber if you don't share your nightmares will eat at you from inside slowly driving you insane like my nightmares did to me uncle Sans says to me" I nod as I ready myself and I let out a sigh and tell them that I am ready.

 

My nightmares take place when I was eight years old at the end of fall I came home from school bruised and I noticed my abuser was not home so I looked for cleaning supplies that were poisonous to humans, I grabbed a very sharp knife, and some lemon juice then I took all the items into the bathroom upstairs where I put them in the bath tub and got in myself.

 

The first thing I did was cut myself with the knife on my upper arms and squeezed lemon juice onto the cuts and while they bled and burned I then opened the liquid cleaning supplies and drank them which poisoned me and I also ate some buttercups I picked on the way home.

 

The pain I felt was agonizing and I endured it for a few hours before I finally succumbed and thats when I started crying while being partially awake I saw you three enter my room combat ready, well by that I mean dad with his knife and Sans with his glowing eye while mom watched extremely worried then I blacked out for some time until you calmed me down uncle Sans I finish telling them as I stop myself from crying since my eyes won't let me anyway. 

 

 

Mom picks me up while Sans summons Pulse and dad gets Mittens who he then hands to me and I rub my face on her soft fur while she just mews and purrs in an attempt to help keep me calm which works while Pulse leans his head on my left shoulder which causes me to pet him.


	6. sparked nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night and day of keeping amber company night time rolls around, frisk and chara decide that amber is sleeping with them tonight.

Chara's pov

 

After Amber finishes changing into her pajamas, Frisk and I decide to let Amber sleep with us tonight so we put her in the center of our bed and we cuddle up together, of course exaustion puts me to sleep.

 

I am suddenly back at judgment hall only this time Sans is not the one waiting for me but instead Frisk is at the end of judgment hall wearing Sans coat and Papyrus's scarf and she looks very angry.

 

The bell chimes and Frisk clears her throat "heya you've been busy huh. I got a question for you she says" w-what is it Frisk I ask "do you think that even the worst person can change. That everyone can be a good person if they just try she asks me".

 

Well in my opinion Frisk I certainly think some people are capable of changing I anwser her question "well here is a better question do you wanna have a bad time, cause if you take one more step you are not gonna like what happens next she says".

 

F-frisk why are you saying that and why are you wearing Sans and Papyrus's cloths I ask as I take a step forward "whelp sorry mom now I know why Sans can't keep promises she says as she pulls me into a battle".

 

It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing. The flowers were blooming. On days like these demons like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL Frisk says as magic sparks to life in her hands".

 

I suddenly feel like my body is not under my control as I draw a knife from my pocket and that is when I notice the red stained dust on my knife but I also notice a hair the same color as Ambers hair.

 

What ever is controlling my body checks Frisk's stats and me and my body are scared when we see her stats all the her stats are unknown I think to myself, Frisk passes her turn and it goes to my body.

 

My body swings the knife at her which she blocks with a knife of her own and she then summons a dozen gaster blasters and primes them to attack my body attacks yet again and a blaster fires its beam which does a lot of damage to my body.

 

My body attacks for the third time and scores a minor hit on Frisk causing her to bleed the expression my body has is one of joy until it realizes Frisk took little to no damage, "what did you think I would die in a single hit she says".

 

I gain control of my body for a turn after I dodge Frisk's next attack and I press act and I select question, why are you fighting me Frisk I thought we got married I ask. "You have a twisted sense of humor Frisk says".

 

Why do you say that I ask "don't play dumb with me Chara the instant you killed everyone I loved you were no longer my husband she says" but I don't remember killing anyone I say.

 

"So you don't remember killing Amber she says", I-I killed Amber but why would I ever do that I ask "Well I think you killed her because you reverted to your old ways she says and in the process you broke my heart she says".

 

"Now stop talking and fight me she says with a very pissed expression" I suddenly lose control of my body again as Frisk attacks this time she deals a ton of damage leaving my body with 1hp.

 

I end up fighting Frisk for over an hour until we are both very exhausted and she ends up passing out after using a very powerful attack thats when my body strikes and she dodges but she doesn't dodge the following blow completely draining her hp. "... whelp guess thats it then huh I guess I failed to avenge my family... Sans... P-papyrus... Amber... I am sorry I failed you all she says as she collapses onto a pillar and she stops breathing".

I regain control of my body and I dash over to Frisk to see her corpse slouched against the pillar, I grab her knife and sit with my back to the same pillar as her and I stab the knife right into my heart and I smile.

I wake up and launch myself into a sitting position and I notice Frisk and Amber looking at me worried "dad are you ok Amber asks" don't worry sweet pea daddy only had a nightmare I tell her. "Come on Chara and Amber lets make some hot chocolate to sooth our nerves Frisk says."


	7. Calming down dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber learns something new

Amber's pov

I pant as I dodge a spear Undyne throws and me and I keep dodging until I finally get hit and stay on my back panting.

Time? I ask knowing mom is watching "You lasted an entire hour longer she tells me" I smile as I have the stamina to now evade attacks for 5 straight hours.

Undyne helps me up and Hands me a cup of water which I drink. "So have you made any progress on your soul specific magic? Undyne asks" I nods and summon a pink whip and a chained kukuri appears on my arm.

"So the weapon is finally revealed" Undyne says I nod feeling rested enough to spar against her using my weapons so she nods and summons a spear.

Undyne's pov

I decide to check her stats

Amber dreemur

Lv 1

Hp 10

Atk 10

Def 30

Growing stronger with each passing week still not able to kill.

Amber's pov

Already knowing Undyne's stats I rear my whip back and lash it towards Undyne who gets hit taking 5 damage.

Undyne sends tons of spears at me which I dodge and deflect with my chained kukuri I then launch the kukuri at her and deal a modest 15 damage.

Suddenly I feel a spark in me and I summon a pink barrier that bursts upon being hit but sending the attack back at Undyne who is hit by it dealing 30 damage.

My weapons dissipate and the battle ends as magic use exhausts me.

I am brought home and put in my bed which is now in mom and dad's room just for safety purposes but I honestly am ok with it.

I snuggle Mittens and sleep happily.

Right as my eyes close I see a smile on dads face.


End file.
